


Adopting Robin

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: This is What We Fought for [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Car Accidents, Gen, Minor Character Death, mama may, other main characters are mentioned, sorry Polly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: Some outcomes, no matter the universe, are fixed. Polly’s death is one of them.***When Polly and Robin are involved in a car crash, Melinda May drops everything to bring Robin home.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Robin Hinton & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Robin Hinton & Melinda May
Series: This is What We Fought for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931929
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	Adopting Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few months after the 'One Year Later' segment in the season 7 finale so minor spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Robin is 6 years old (almost 7). I hope you enjoy!

It was late in the afternoon when May got the call. She was grading the last of her students’ papers, had new rotation sheets printed and ready to handout, and just needed a few more minutes to finish up before going to check in on her students at the end of their afternoon combat training session. So when her phone started ringing, she was only slighting annoyed since she was on a bit of a time crunch. However, figuring it was probably Phil making sure she wouldn’t end up working too late and miss their dinner reservations, she went ahead and grabbed her phone out of her bag. 

Looking at the caller ID however was startling. An unknown number was calling her private line that less than 20 people have access to. Having a bad feeling, she didn’t wait a moment longer to accept the call.

“Melinda May speaking. May I ask who this is?”

“Good evening Miss May. My apologies for the abrupt call. My name is Rose Hannigan and I’m with Child Protective Services. I am calling on behalf of the child Robin Hinton as you are listed as her emergency contact and next of kin.”

Before the social worker could get another word in May interrupted, “Yes I am, but why are you calling me? Has something happened to Polly? Is Robin okay?”

“Miss May I understand your concern and I know you have a lot of questions but right now I need you to remain calm. There was a car accident involving Polly Hinton and her daughter Robin. I am not at liberty to discuss too many details over the phone but if possible, we ask that you make your way to South Riverbend Hospital as soon as possible.” Rose’s voice was gentle, but firm. It did nothing though to calm May’s nerves.

“Of course. I’m at work right now but I can be there in roughly an hour.”

“Perfect. Please drive safely and I promise to answer all of your questions when you arrive. Just tell the staff at the front entrance you need to meet with me when you get here.” They said their goodbyes and May went into crisis mode. After shoveling all necessities into her bag and grabbing her rotation sheets and phone, she practically ran out of her office and towards the gym. Upon her entrance everyone froze. May is usually pretty cold and stoic, but now there was a whole new level of undecipherable emotions that could make half of these new recruits cower in their sleep. Thank god Piper was here for the week helping with combat training. Shoving the rotation assignments at Flint she stood facing the cadets, “I have an emergency that I must see to immediately. Piper is in charge until I return. Flint will hand out your new assignments before you leave. I expect no funny business in my absence. Now back to work.” Cadets scurried back to what they were doing before her entrance and Piper quickly made her way over to May.

“Another worldly crisis happening? Do you need back up? I can call Davis and Elena right now.” Piper was doing her best to keep a cool head but, in their lives, crisis was always just around the corner. Seeing stoic Agent May like this would cause anyone to worry.

“No it’s fine Piper. No reason to call in the troops.” May said taking a deep a deep breath. “I got a call from a hospital about Robin and I need to get there ASAP. You can tell that to Flint so he doesn’t freak out and I will fill everyone else in once I have more information.”

“Got it. I’ll keep the place from burning down until you return. Go check on your girl May.” Piper smiled before quickly turning and entering the gym again.

Normally May would have refuted the ‘your girl’ comment, but she was already wasting time.

* * *

This time when her phone rang 10 minutes into her drive, she knew exactly who it was.

“Phil, cancel our reservations. I got a call from CPS about 15 minutes ago saying something about Polly and Robin being in a car crash. I’m on my way to the hospital right now.”

“What? Are they okay?”

“I don’t know anything else. The social worker said she couldn’t give anymore details over the phone which I think is a load of bull but I was more focused on getting there as soon as possible. I’m about 45 minutes away now.”

Even though May was a trained spy who knew how to stay calm in all worst-case scenarios, Phil could hear the slightest trace of panic in her voice. There is nothing that Melinda May wouldn’t do for that little girl.

“Okay listen. I’m sure everything is fine. You knew that Polly had listed you as their emergency contact so this is probably just protocol. Give me the hospital address and I will meet you there in an hour.”

“You’re probably right.” May agreed and listed off the address to him. “See you soon.”

Arriving at the hospital set a chill to her bones, but she had a long enough drive to do some breathing exercises and reign in all of her emotions. She strode up to the front desk with her normal calm, collected confidence that screamed that she meant business. “I’m looking for Rose Hannigan. I’m here to talk to her about Polly and Robin Hinton.”

“Of course, and what’s your name?” The young nurse with a fake smile asked her.

“Melinda May”

“Yes, you are on the list. Wait right here and Miss Hannigan will come and get you.”

Not even two minutes later a women in her late twenties or early thirties began walking towards May. While she reminded May of a grade schoolteacher, her eyes showed she could be a force to reckon with which made May feel slightly better knowing Robin had probably been in good hands.

“You must be Miss May. I’m Rose Hannigan who you spoke to on the phone earlier.” Rose extended her hand which May shook. “If you walk with me this way, we can chat in a conference room.”

“Is Robin okay?” May was becoming impatient.

“I promise to answer all of your questions when we reach a room, but for all intents and purposes, yes Robin is fine.” And just like that May felt like she could breathe just a fraction easier.

They quickly arrived at a family room on the pediatric floor.

“Would you like any water, tea or coffee before we begin?” Rose offered.

“No thank you, I would just appreciate some answers.” She replied curtly.

“Of course. I apologize for the delay but as I’m sure you can imagine, we take situations regarding a child’s wellbeing very seriously around here. It took us a while to even identify your name and number in the Hinton’s file. However, there were several red flags when we checked into your name that had to be cleared before the call could be made.”

May glared a little harder at the women because of the last comment but remained silent. She could understand why calling a former most wanted criminal would give them a pause. Rose seemed unfazed.

“Once everything cleared and we verified you were the person listed as Robin’s next of kin, we could get moving. Now let’s get down to the reason you’re here. Polly and Robin were involved in a serious hit and run collision. We believe it was someone who was drunk driving after enjoying a happy hour somewhere a little too much. The other car hit the front driver’s side of the Hinton’s car. I’m sorry but we believe Polly probably died on impact.”

May’s fists unconsciously clenched and unclenched. It seemed that even in retirement they couldn’t escape death. After taking one deep breath she signaled Rose to continue talking.

“Robin was lucky to have been sitting in a booster seat in the back on the passenger side of the vehicle. She came out mostly unharmed with just some bruising across the chest from the seatbelt, a few cuts, and a mild concussion from hitting her head. The doctor does want to keep her over night though for observation regarding the concussion. They are worried that it might have caused slight brain damage because she hasn’t spoken or made a sound since they brought her in.”

May cut in, “Robin doesn’t talk much. She is almost entirely non-verbal when it comes to strangers. She usually uses drawings to communicate. Has anyone provided her with paper and crayons? This should all be in her file.” May was verging on angry. She couldn’t imagine how scared and distressed the almost 7-year-old must be right now. She needed to see her.

“We did not have that information, but I assure you, she has been in good hands with the nurses. Usually they bring in coloring supplies or toys to the rooms so I’m sure she has been given what she needs for comfort by now.” Rose smiled in attempt to calm May down. “However, the doctors still want to run a few more tests in the morning just to be sure and its usually protocol for children in situations like this to be seen by a therapist before discharge. This also gives me the time I need to get all the paperwork you need for temporary custody if you agree.”

“Of course I agree! I wouldn’t have let Polly put me in her will if I didn’t want to take care of Robin. Trust me, she needs to be around family more than anything.” 

May sounded harsh but Rose has seen all sorts or reactions to this type of news and knew that May already felt protective over the child. The smile she gave May was more genuine and comforting this time. “Considering Polly has no living relatives, I’m glad Robin at least has you as family.”

“She has a lot more than just me as family and we would all protect her with our lives.”

Rose believed her. “Well hopefully due to Polly’s thoroughness, I should have all the paperwork complete and signed off by the morning. We can discuss logistics then but for now would you like to see her?”

May responded with a curt nod, grabbed her purse and stood. Rose stood and walked to the door.

Making a quick stop at the nurses’ station, Rose introduced May briefly to a few of the nurses alerting them that she was allowed in the child’s room. They then walked a little further down the brightly colored hallway to room 136. Inside the room she saw the precious little brunette girl. She looked the same as the last time she saw her a few months ago despite the hospital gown and a few scratches of her forehead. She was in fact coloring with her normal serious face and not a single tear in site.

“Robin, I brought a special visitor.” Robin didn’t acknowledge the intrusion.

“Robin honey, it’s me.” May said softly entering the room. 

This time Robin instantly turned and a whole slew of emotions crossed her face. Confusion. Sadness. Apathy. But then she gave a slight smile before softly saying, “Mama.”

May didn’t waste another second before sliding across the room and scooping her into her arms. Robin buried her face in May’s chest and began to silently cry.

“It’s okay, Mama’s here sweetheart. I’ll protect you. I got you. Shhh.” May held her for a moment before turning back to Rose who looked a little sheepish.

“I’m so sorry for misinterpreting your relationship to Polly. My condolences for your loss.”

“It’s not what you think but it is complicated. I’ve been a close family friend with the Hinton’s since her father died when she was a baby. Robin is not an average child and she has always found comfort in referring to me as a second mother. It doesn’t cause anyone harm so she can call me whatever she wants.” May supplied the cover story they came up with years ago.

“Mama. Mommy is dead. I saw it. I couldn’t stop it.” Robin looked up at her.

“I know honey but it’s going to be okay. Mommy is with your daddy now and they are both making sure you stay safe okay. This wasn’t your fault. Do you understand?”

Robin stared at her for a few more seconds before returning to her drawing.

Rose was about to speak again when she was interrupted by a nurse. “Excuse me but I have a Philip Coulson here requesting to enter?”

“That’s my husband.” May informed both the nurse and Rose.

Rose nodded before turning to the nurse and telling her he was allowed back. “Well I am incredibly glad that she is able to speak and is willing to talk to you. The doctors and nurses were becoming increasingly more worried.”

Phil chose that moment to burst through the door looking slightly frazzled. He opened his mouth to speak but Robin beat him to it.

“Philip J. Coulson, LMD, savior of the world.” Robin however did not break eye contact with her paper.

Rose looked incredibly confused, but Phil smiled, walked over to Robin, squeezed her shoulder, and whispered something in her ear while May explained that it was an inside joke between the child and her husband. 

Rose then smiled again and said her goodbyes stating that the doctor would be around soon and that she would be back in the morning.

“Robin, I brought your favorite markers and gummy bears.” Phil told the girl as he pulled the items out of the backpack he had that May hadn’t noticed until just then. Robin’s face lit up ever so slightly as she accepted the gifts. Turning to May, “I also brought us two sandwiches since I figured you would rather starve than eat hospital food.” Phil grinned as he held up a sandwich in each hand.

May smirked but didn’t object. They ate their food in silence, watching Robin color. As Rose had said, the doctor came in not long after to give Robin another check-up and to discuss her injuries in more detail. The doctor was pleased to hear she was talking normally and insisted that she could leave the next day as long as the morning test results came back clear.

While May sat with Robin who was nibbling on her own dinner, Phil stepped out to make several phone calls to their team members, their family. They couldn’t call Daisy but May had sent her an encrypted email that could travel though space while they had waited for the doctor. 

May was sat on the bed stroking Robin’s hair as she slept when Phil returned. 

“The team all send warm regards and hope that Robin gets better soon. Mack said he will make a few calls to ensure that you are granted custody by morning. Piper and Elena are checking traffic cams to find the guy who did this. They also said that they and Davis will cover your classes for the rest of the week. Fitzsimmons said they can fly over in a few days to help get Robin settled in and to take care of the safe house they had been living in.”

May just nodded and continued looking at Robin.

“Come on Mel talk to me. I know your mind is probably racing.” Phil sat in the chair next to the bed and placed his hand on her thigh.

“I’m feeling a lot of things. I’m angry at the driver. I’m upset that even though we saved Polly three years ago, she still ended up with the same fate. I’m sad for this little girl who lost her mom. But most of all I’m terrified. I’m not cut out to be a mom.”

Phil scoffed and May glared at him. “Mel, we’ve been over this, you would be – you will be a good mom. In the other timeline you raised Robin and she turned out great. Why would this timeline be any different? Plus here you have me, Daisy, the rest of the team and the newbies AND you won’t be living in a post-apocalyptic space station.” 

May did offer a slight smile at that because he was right. If she could raise Robin after the world literally fell apart, she could definitely raise her during her retirement as director of Coulson Academy.

“Think Daisy will be okay with giving up her room to Robin until we find a bigger house?” 

“I think so based on the response we got to our message earlier.” Phil said while handing her the phone.

**From Daisy:** _OMG I’m so sorry about Polly guys. When we find that horrible drunk I’ll quake him to where the sun don’t shine. Tell Robin I’ll be home to see her in a few weeks. Kora and Daniel are excited to meet her.  
May remember what I told you when you were in space, you are going to be an excellent mom – I know because you already are to me. (But maybe let the kid have a phone and watch TV) Now, please adopt that little girl so I can have a second little sister I never imagined I would get. Love you both and I’ll see you as soon as I can._

May smirked at the very Daisy-like response but did feel a smidge better. She turned to Phil, “Are we really ready to be parents?”

“I think so considering we kept Daisy, Jemma and Fitz alive for seven years.” May rolled her eyes but her smile grew. “Mel, Robin loves you and she needs you. You’re her mother now and you would never let one of your children go without a fight.”

She let him take her hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to Robin. Phil was right, this innocent child who has seen far too much darkness is her daughter now and she is never ever letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've ever posted (I tend to stick to science writing which I'm much better at). I'm a huge lover of Mama May and Philindaisy but I always feel like I need more Robin in my life and this idea wouldn't leave me alone so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if something could be improved! Stay safe and have a good day!


End file.
